There has been a vehicular interior part that covers a retractor. The retractor retracts a seat belt. A rear quarter trim may be an example of such a vehicular interior part and the rear quarter trim includes a seat belt outlet and the seat belt drawn out from the retractor is drawn out through the seat belt outlet toward a vehicular front side.
In the above configuration, the vehicular interior part is generally mounted to cover the retractor after the seat belt and the retractor are mounted inside a vehicular compartment. Therefore, it is necessary to insert the seat belt through the seat belt outlet in the mounting operation of the vehicular interior part. There has been a demand of improving workability of such a mounting operation.
A worker may carry out the mounting operation without entering a vehicular compartment to shorten working time or avoid other parts that are previously mounted. In such a case, the worker carries out the mounting operation outside the vehicular compartment.
For example, after the retractor is previously mounted, the worker who is on a vehicular rear side with respect to the retractor may mount the vehicular interior part to cover the retractor. In such a case, the worker hardly sees the seat belt that is drawn out from the retractor toward the vehicular front side and it is quite difficult to insert the seat belt through the seat belt outlet.